What Would Diana Do?
by Rick Tacular
Summary: The aftermath to "What Would Hippolyta Do?" All talk! No Action!


Superman and Wonder Woman soared through the air, the pair's flight mirroring their exultant hearts. Wonder Woman took Superman's hand in-flight and motioned to the island of Greece. Superman smiled and nodded, agreeing on a little alone time together before heading out again to fight crime, alien invaders, and so on.

The pair descended from the sky into a little coastal town. Immediately they were beset upon by fans who wanted to have a moment with the two heroes. After the obligatory "meet & greet" with the local and tourist populace, as well as some pleas for privacy, the pair were left alone, insofar as two global heroic superstars could be left alone, but they managed.

Understanding that it would be ostentatious of them to appear in their hero-costumes when what they wanted was some quality time together, the two ducked into a local clothing store. It was the kind of clothing store found in a tourist area, with pleasant beach clothing at exorbitant prices. Upon seeing Superman and Wonder Woman, however, the store owner declared that whatever the two wanted was completely free. Clark and Diana both balked at the idea, however. Clark was willing to pay with his Justice League Credit Union card. Diana however had a better idea. She was the ambassador to Themyscira Island, after all, and after what he mother had put the two of them through, she had their clothing charged to the Themyscirian Embassy. Diana opted for a short blue Grecian style sundress, sandals and a white, wide-brimmed sun hat. Her golden lasso she looped around her waist to make an impromptu cord belt. Clark dressed himself in long shorts, a guayabera style shirt and a small-brim fedora; His feet he kept bare.

When the couple was dressed appropriately for an afternoon on the Grecian coast and their costumes hidden away securely, they strolled around the tiny seaside village. Finally they found a pleasant beachside cafe where they sat and waited to have their order taken. They could overhear people around them, excitedly talking about how Superman and Wonder Woman were here in the same town as they. The pair exchanged glances and grins at each other, as schoolchildren who had gotten away with mischief. Everyone was looking for the man with the red S on his chest and the woman with the one-piece and gold tiara. Despite that Diana kept her bracelets on (as she would or could never take them off) no one seemed to put two and two together. It never occurred to them that the beautiful couple alongside them was the two they were all searching for.

The waiter finally arrived and asked for their order. Clark looked to Diana in an "it's your town, you decide" look and gesture. Diana ordered for them Greek coffees and loukamades.

After the waiter left, they were finally able to talk about the experience they had.

"Whoo," Clark said. "That was something, huh?"

Diana laughed at the memory. At the time she was none too pleased, but now that the moment had passed, she had made peace with it, especially as how it had turned out.

"Indeed." She replied. "I will especially have to remember that trick you pulled with my lasso." She added with a bawdy wink.

In the past, Clark had always considered the kind of play Diana periodically engaged in with a measure of discomfort until he had actually experienced it _with_ Diana. However, he always had complete, utter and mutual trust with Diana, and found the experience with her not unpleasant. Perhaps that was the idea. Regardless of her forward notion, Clark smiled back to Diana.

Clark smiled back at Diana. "Well, all's well that ends well." He said.

"Yes." She replied. "Mother was only toying with you, you know."

Clark snorted good-naturedly. "Sure, like a cat with a mouse!" He answered.

The waiter returned with their coffee and pastries. Clark took his cup and blew it cool. The weather was quite warm enough without adding piping hot coffee. Diana did the same.

"Clark," she asked, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Why do you love me?

Clark smiled to Diana. "There are many facets in the jewel of love I have for you, Diana."

Diana smiled and giggled a little bit. It was a really good line, sincere with just enough cheese to be playful without being disingenuous.

Clark smiled back and continued: "I love you because you're smart, and you're beautiful, and you're strong-"

"I know." She said, and they both laughed.

"-you're brave, I enjoy talking to you, we can relate to each other…" Clark paused, and Diana said, "But why me? Why not some other woman? Like that Lois Lane you work with. Why not her? She's beautiful, she's smart…"

Clark considered the question, sipping at his coffee. Some may have thought that Diana was luring him into a trap of some sorts, but Clark knew her question was honest.

"Well," he said, "I suppose that the biggest thing is that I would expose her to dangers from being Superman. I mean, if someone learned my secret identity, the people I know would suffer for it, and more so someone I am romantically involved with. If that were the case, she'd be in terrible danger. With you, if someone tries to hurt you to get to me, my only concern would be if you wanted me to join you in beating the stuffing out of them."

Diana laughed and Clark joined her. "So that's it, then?" she asked, "The only other reason why not is that you're protecting her?"

"Well, not only that." Clark answered. "I'd also be afraid of doing some serious damage to her if we were to, well, you know." He said blushing. "Besides, how can I talk to her about my day? It's a report to her, and while I'm sure she would sympathize with me, she could never *empathize* with me, not like you can."

Clark and Diana squeezed each other's hands again, enjoying the quiet affection for each other.

After a minute or two of silence, Diana said, "I wonder what my name would be if we get married: Diana Kent of Diana-El?"

"Oh," said Clark. "I don't even want to think about marriage right now!"

Diana furrowed her brow and scowled at Clark. "Oh?" She demanded of him.

Clark could tell immediately he was misinterpreted. He scrambled to clarify his statement.

"Oh, no, of course I don't *not* want to marry you, some day!" He replied apologetically. "It just goes back, again to my secret identity. If you married Clark Kent, then my identity of Superman would be out, and everyone knows we're romantically involved. If you married Superman, then I would have to avoid you as Clark Kent!" He sighed. "It's just something that we'll address in the future, when I'm ready to be open to the world with my identity."

Diana seemed placated by his answer. In an effort to change the subject she asked, "Are we on for Thanksgiving at the farm?"

Clark smiled at the idea. "Well of course!" He happily answered. "I think that Ma would be sad if you didn't come."

"I assume that Connor and Kara will be there too?" Diana asked. She loved the idea of a large family gathering, and regarded Clark's clone and cousin as her family too.

"Oh, certainly." Clark said. "Question is, if Kon is going to be there, will Cassie?"

Diana pondered for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure. She has her own family, and I can't keep track of Kon and her romance; on again, off again. We'll see."

"Perhaps we should invite your mother." Clark said.

Diana laughed out loud at the idea. "I'm sure the meetings of the mothers would be epic!" she replied, "But as nice a sentiment as that is, I don't think my mother would feel comfortable with the…" she paused, "Well, maybe!" Diana concluded. "We Amazons appreciate a good feast, and Thanksgiving is anything if not an excuse to feast!"

The two of them laughed again, more gently this time. The thought of their two matrons meeting over a family dinner only seemed to bring the pair closer. The two mothers could not be more polar opposites, except that they are mothers, and that was a common thread that bound all women with children.

At that moment, Clark's cell phone rang with Batman's ringtone (not to be confused with "Bruce Wayne's Ringtone") Clark still said "Hello Bruce!" when he answered it.

"Clark," came the brusque reply. "I need you for a mission."

"Hi Bruce!" Diana called from her side of the table.

"Ah, I see you're with Diana." Bruce said. "The two of you seem to be inseparable these days. I didn't…interrupt anything, did I?"

Clark laughed. "No, nothing like that, we're just having coffee in Greece."

"Good, I could use you both then." Bruce answered. "Meet me in the Watchtower." And he hung up the phone.

"Ah, well, it was nice while it lasted." Clark said to Diana as the two got up from their table, paid their tab, and changed back into their costumes. From there it was to the zeta beam in Athens to the Watchtower in space, and whatever catastrophe required the Man of Steel and the Amazon Princess. Whatever it was, they would meet it head on, together, and with their friends.


End file.
